Memory storage systems generally utilize latches or shift registers to store binary information. Often, a latch will associate a “1” when the latch experiences a high voltage or a “0” for lower voltages. A sequence of “1”s and “0”s can be arranged to store arbitrary data.
A latch's ability to switch between high and low voltage states affects the speed that a latch can operate. Also, changing between high and low voltages consumes energy. Usually, more energy is consumed when the voltage differential is high. Yet, statistically significant margins are used to differentiate between the high and low voltage states.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.